darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Electrode
' '''Electrode', labeled''' Arrogant Jerk or Cool-Guy Wannabe''', was a camper on Total Pokemon Island as a member of the Great Groudons . He return in Total Pokemon World Tour as a member of the Cool Cresselias. Coverage Personality Brash, rude, and a bit dim, Electrode is far from the strongest contestant. One could argue he's one of the worst, actually. He has a tendency to be crude and a bit of a pervert. Despite this, he's actually shy around girls under his bold advances, and he really doesn't want to date any. Another trait of Electrode is his independence- despite not being too strong on his own, he doesn't like being a team player- he doesn't take orders well, and it's actually caused his elimination. In addition, Electrode can be hotheaded and has a rather short fuse. This can cause him to lose control easily. Despite all of these traits, he's not a exactly a bad person, but he lacks social skills that cause most of the other members of the game to dislike him. Unfortunately, he doesn't have many threatening traits that keep others off of him when it comes to his mistakes. Total Pokemon Island In Meet the Campers!, Electrode arrives second to the island. He then states that he's going tobecome a leader and head all the way to the top...even without legs. He spend the remainder of the episode, waiting for the rest of the contestants to arrives, finding girls to be annoying, and Rhydon to be a jerk. In The Great Jump!, told him to push Diglett over the ledge and jump afterwards, so the Great Groudons can tie with the Killer Kyogres. Electrode refuses to jump because he thinks the challenge is stupid, he don't want to risk getting hurt, and he can't push Diglett, since he has no arms (although Mewtwo mentions there's a move called Tackle). This results in the Great Groudons losing and his elimination. He gets angry and leaves. During his final words, he says that if hadn't signed a contract to not to explode while he's here, he would've bombed all the Pokemon on the island. He also said that if anyone from the Killer Kyogres win, he'll be happy, disliking his own team. If he had to pick someone from the Great Groudons, he would've picked Swinub or Wooper. He thinks they are nice guys. He wasn't seen again until Losers' Land!, where he was attempting to pick up all of the girls at the resort. However, Lopunny slapped him twice. He didn't get what make Bellsprout and Oddish are great and make it to the final ten. He said that even though Weavile is evil, he thinks that she ain't half bad looking, much to Diglett's dismay. He admits that Swinub is tough (for a porker). He agreed with Gliscor that Banette's worst fear was by far the creepiest, and that Gardevoir is hot. He hopes to see her in her bikini, and votes for her to be eliminated because of it. Kabutops blame hims for Gardevoir's accidental elimination, but he says that half of the eliminated contestants voted for her, too. He is mentioned quite a few times in "Are You Board Of This Game?" because many of the players land on his space in the board game. Mew is exasperated by everyone landing on it, because he didn't prepare that many questions for Electrode. In Finale! Oddish vs Piloswine, he reappears with the other contestants. He laughs when Oddish is confused after using Petal Dance. Total Pokemon World Tour Electrode makes a triumphant return in Total Pokemon World Tour. His bragging and boasting is cut short when no one remembers him from the last season. Electrode gets very mad at this, and is grumpy for the rest of the episode. Golbat reveals that Electrode is still single in a confessional. When the twist of singing is revealed, Electrode is one of the many to object, saying that they'd have no idea what to sing. He partcipates in "Here We Go!", saying that this world tour will end all other tours. In the first challenge, Electrode is given to Gardevoir and the Cool Cresselias when the teams are being divided. He says in the confessional that he hopes Gardevoir brought her bikini, in case they went somewhere hot. He makes fun of Diglett for competing in "Shoal Cave Search", mocking Diglett's lack of limbs. Diglett responds by claiming he has feet, while Electrode is the one with no limbs. Electrode is annoyed by this (although he shouldn't be talking- Diglett still beat him in the first season, despite being stuck in a wheelbarrow). He keeps fantasizing about Gardevoir, until Mismagius angrily tells him that Gardevoir is taken. Electrode remarks that with Cacturne and her fighting each other from different teams, they won't last in the long run. Ironically, despite Electrode not being very smart, this turns out to be true in the long run. He and Bronzong get in a minor argument about legs as they flee from the flooding cave. Despite their lack of limbs, both of them are the first ones out of the cave, along with Gengar. In "A Week in Ecruteak", Electrode is disappointed by the lack of kimono girls. He is annoyed by the Darkrais winning the challenge and getting the advantage. When it is time to decide to eliminate someone, he is mentioned by Froslass. When Bronzong hears himself mentioned as a candidate for elimination, he stages a conversation with Electrode, his "only friend" (who he later turns on). Electrode tells him he is voting for Bellsprout for snapping into a rage and abandoning his post. Because of this, Gardevoir and the girls change their votes to Bellsprout. In "Are You Afraid Of The Dark Cave?", Electrode complains about the challenge and Mew. Clefable and Lileep complain about Electrode's sleazy behavior in "Snowpoint In Playing This Game". Clefable hopes Trapinch has a crush on Electrode, saying that if Electrode got a girlfriend, the rest of the girls would finally have peace. He asks for Gardevoir to motivate him into pulling the sled, and Gardevoir says she MIGHT not eliminate him if they lose. He starts hitting on Froslass during the sled race, which annoys both Froslass and Gengar. He sings in the challenge, and gets mad when his team loses. He is once again brought up as a candidate for elimination. When the ceremony is taking place, Electrode decides to avoid the angry girls. In "Heartbreak in Hoenn Ocean", Electrode tries to peek up Gardevoir's dress- which Mismagius calls him out on. In "Sightseeing in Cerulean City", Electrode and Gliscor laugh as Bronzong mocks Trapinch, and Electrode is smacked by Mismagius as a result. For the clothing challenge, Electrode dressed as if he was a gangster. He wore a gold chain necklace, a red baseball cap, and a blue bandanna. He also managed to give himself a gold tooth. He grins at the sight of Luxio, and has a massive nosebleed at the sight of Gardevoir in her bikini (despite not having a nose). Electrode claims that he won a bet with Bronzong as a result, something which irks Bronzong. In the next episode, Kadabra warns Electrode to stop hitting on girls before he gets voted off for sexual harassment. Later, when the two bridges meet halfway through, Electrode faces off against Charmeleon in the giant brawl that takes place. He takes part in the song, but he only speaks lines. Later, when the Cool Cresselias have nearly finished their bridge, he stays behind with Mismagius to watch the other team. Electrode goads Charmeleon into finally attack the Cresselias' bridge, trapping Electrode on one side. He's initially nervous, but when Mismagius tells him not to make the same mistake as last time, he summons his courage and jumps. When Mismagius catches him, he tries to hit on her, only to get a warning in return. In the poffin baking challenge of "Time for Some Hearthome Cooking", Electrode is given the book reading duty due to his lack of limbs and tendency to explode. Electrode is very peeved about this, but goes along with it. After Piloswine ate all of the teams' poffins, Electrode reveals that he swiped one and hid it to eat later. Gardevoir says she could almost kiss him, which gets Electrode excited, before Gardevoir tells him not to ruin the moment. He doesn't show up for most of the tag challenge at the Safari Zone. But in the end, it was revealed that Electrode was hiding in the pile of Poke Balls. He manages to catch Golbat, who was the last member of the Deadly Darkrais in the game, and win the challenge. Weavile demands how ELECTRODE bested their team, which causes Electrode to almost reveal the plan, which was made by Bronzong, before he was interrupted by the bell. In "Fighting Tooth and Scale", Electrode stays on land for the majority of the challenge. He grumpily wonders if Mew gave them a broken scanner just to mess with them. He later hops in the water to support his team. When he nearly reaches the scale, Gabite kicks him through a doorway, knocking him out for the remainder of the challenge. When the Darkrais take Kadabra, Electrode complains that they're stealing the smartest guy. While he is in the final two during the elimination ceremony, the previous challenges he won save him for the night. Electrode's time on the show comes to an end in "HeartGold, Mount Silver, Bronzong!" He is mostly seen with Bronzong, who is starting to pester him more and more. Bronzong is annoyed by Electrode, and vice versa. Despite this, they still work together during the challenge. Throughout the time, Bronzong continues to belittle Electrode. They discover Hitmonlee's footprints and follow them until they disappear. They choose a path at a fork in the road, only to discover the lair of Moltres. Moltres lets out a screech and Electrode screams that they should run away. Bronzong begins to sarcastically point out their lack of legs, but decides to just flee with Electrode. When Electrode attempts to catch Hitmonlee in the crowd, he is kicked by the Fighting-type and begins bouncing off the walls like a pinball. As Bronzong is about to catch Hitmonlee, Electrode bumps into him, stunning the bell long enough for him to be flamed by Moltres. After Hitmonlee is caught, Bronzong blames Electrode for the loss, insulting him and mocking him. Electrode warns Bronzong to stop, but eventually gets so angry, he uses Explosion. While the campers flee, Moltres and Mount Silver took critical damage. Mewtwo goes on a long rant on how much trouble Electrode got them in, before he is eliminated. As he simmers in the confessional, Electrode prepares to explode again, before he is thrown out of the plane. Luxio comments that she saw fireworks outside. In "Bellsprout's Big Bonzanza Bash the Third!", Kabutops and Houndoom are sent to Mount Silver to look for any trace of Electrode. They later find out that Cacturne has already found Electrode, who is in Bellsprout's studio. As he is interviewed, Electrode is annoyed that no one remembers him. Bellsprout decides to let him play "Truth or Hammer". Electrode constantly lies, saying he hates everyone and that he could beat Rhydon in a fight (being whacked both times). Electrode then reveals that he actually wouldn't want to date any of the hot girls on the show, but just see them dress in sexy outfits, to the annoyance of Cacturne. As he goes on describing Gardevoir and her bikini, Cacturne swipes Bellsprout's button and mashes it, causing the hammer to smash Electrode regardless of what he says. The hammer malfunctions and continues hitting Electrode, causing him to get enraged and explode again. This act sets off the running gag of Bellsprout's studios being destroyed. In the quiz show, Mew holds up a picture of Electrode and asks who it is. Everyone tries to remember, with Gliscor answering Voltorb. Mew claims that the answer is "close enough", but Gabite's complaints make him only count it as "half" a point. Trivia *If Electrode was human, he'd probably dress like a "cool, street smart guy", but he'd probably look like a huge dork in the process. *Electrode was the first male, and the first person overall, to ever be eliminated on Total Pokemon. *Electrode is one of the five contestants to have competed in both seasons, but never have made it to merge, along with Lopunny, Lapras, Pidgeot and Luxio. **He was also the only male to do so. *A running gag is everyone forgetting who Electrode is. He is often referred to as a Voltorb or a mutated Poke Ball, which irks him immensely, *Electrode's character premise was basically "those kids who act like they're really cool, but are really just stupid". Category:Total Pokemon Series Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Electric-types Category:Total Pokemon Island Competitors Category:Total Pokemon World Tour Competitors Category:Great Groudons members Category:Cool Cresselias members